Probes are used as test leads for oscilloscopes and meters. Electronic measuring equipment--oscilloscopes and meters--can be very exact. But however exact the test equipment, it proves to be of little use if a proper connection with a circuit to be tested is not made.
A conventional test probe is shown in FIG. 1. The probe 10 has a test tip 12 extending from a head 14. A leakage barrier 16 divides the head 14 from the handle 18. A cable 20 extends from the handle 16 to a banana plug 22, which plugs into the test equipment (not shown).
A variety of connecting devices are available to secure a variety of test connections. Such connections include test clips, piercing clips, and piercing grabbers. Most of these devices grab a wire of the circuit to be tested to hold the wire in a set relationship with the probe which is used to pierce the insulation surrounding the wire. Thus, if the wire is jostled, the probe tip is not loosened for a bad connection. Known accessories are limited, however, to structures sized for particular wires or with limited adjustability, usually at the sacrifice of a sturdy hold on the wire.